wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Mobile GO
Windows Mobile GO is the current entry-level version of Windows Mobile. Today the current version is v8.5.1 (November 24th, 2019), No cortana, is for entry-level devices but Cortana appears in mid-range and high-end model : Windows Mobile 2020 and Windows Mobile Luxe. All codenames. Is City (5.0.1-6.3.1) (Mar 97-Feb 2006), Plants (7.0.1-7.5.4) (Mar 2006-Jan 2014) and the current Country (since 8.0.1) (since Feb 2014) Mobile Devices * * Nokia Windows Sept 1991 (3.0 Lite-5.0.6) * Nokia Windows 2 March 1994 (Evolution 4.0 SEGO-5.0.6) * Essential Budget Dec 1994 (Mobile 95 v1.3-5.4.2) * Essential Superbudget Jan 1995 (Mobile 95 v1.4-5.4.6) * Nokia Windows 16 Feb 1995 (Mobile 95 v1.4-7.0.0) * Nokia Windows 32 Mar 1997 (5.0.1-7.3.7) Versions Pre-Milestone Litephone concept : Pre-Alpha (July 91) 3.x Series * 3.0 Lite : Alpha (Sept 91) (Nokia Windows only) * 3.0 Go : Alpha 2 (Oct 91) (Nokia Windows only) * GO 3.0 SE : Alpha 3 (June 92) (Nokia Windows only) * 3.1 Go : Alpha 4 (Jan 93) (Nokia Windows only) * 3.1 SuperGo : Alpha 5 (Feb 93) (Nokia Windows only) 3.x Final * 0.4 : Alpha 5 (Feb 93) (Nokia Windows only) * 3.5|0.5 : Beta 1 (May 93) (Nokia Windows only) * ChicagoGoPhone : Beta 2 (June 93) (Nokia Windows only) * BudgetGo : Beta 3 (Nov 93) (Nokia Windows only) 4.0 Arrival * Evolution 4.0 GO : Beta 4 (Dec 93) (Nokia Windows only) * Evolution 4.01 GO : Beta 4 (Jan 94) (Nokia Windows only) * Evolution 4.0 SEGO : Beta 5 (Mar 94) 95 : Pre-RTM * Evolution GO 4.03 SE : Pre-RTM (Dec 95) * 95 Mobile GO : Pre-RTM (December 26th, 1995) * 95 Mobile GO v.2 : Pre-RTM (December 30th, 1995) Release (Codename : Bluebook) * 1.0 (Jan 96) * 1.0 SE (Mar 96) * 1.1 (Apr 96) * 1.2 (May 96) * 1.2.1 (June 96) * 1.2.2 (July 96) * 1.2.3 (August 96) * 1.2 SE (September 9th, 1996) * 1.2.4 (September 21st; 1996) * 1.2.5 (Oct 96) * 1.2.6 (Nov 96) * 1.2.7 (Dec 96) 8-16 bit decline to 16-32 bit (Codename : Paris) All device 8 bit and version after the 5.0.6 is incompatible. * 5.0.1 (Mar 97) * 5.0.2 (Apr 97) * 5.0.3 (Apr 97) * 5.0.4 (SE) (Apr 97) * 5.0.5 (May 97) * 5.0.6 (SuperSE) (May 97) 480x800 limited resolution now and color appears (Codename : Paris) * 5.1 (May 97) * 5.1.1 (May 97) * 5.1.2 (June 97) * 5.1.3 (June 97) * 5.1.4 (TE) (June 97) * 5.1.5 (SuperTE) (July 97) * 5.1.6 (August 97) * 5.1.7 (August 97) * 5.1.8 (Microsoft Store GO Appears) (Sept 97) * 5.1.9 (FE) (Oct 97) * 5.1.10 (SuperFE) (Oct 97) * 5.1.11 (Oct 97) Application GO changes (Codename : New York) * 5.2.0 (Nov 97) * 5.2.1 (FifthE) (Dec 97) * 5.2.2 (SuperFifthE) (Jan 98) * 5.2.3 (Special98) (Feb 98) * 5.2.4 (SuperSpecial98) (Mar 98) * 5.2.5 (Apr 98) Windows 98 Go VS Windows Mobile GO 5.3 (Codename : Pékin) * 5.3.0 (May 98) Gallery 7.5.2.jpg|A 7.5.5 (Oct 2018) but all functions is imposssible because the memory is very low. Chicago phone.png|Chicagophone GO (June 1993) Category:Entry-Level